


The YouTubers across the hall

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Series: YouTubers/ Let's Players [1]
Category: Youtubers, lets players
Genre: Chloe feels like a parent, Dan becomes a fanboy, Dan understands, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Felix being Fabulous, Gaming, Heartbreak, Hiding Medical Issues, Lauren and Chloe have YouTube channels, Lauren is a fangirl of Dan and Phil, Lauren is a singer, Markiplier - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Shy Dan, Slender, Smosh Games - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YouTubers Chloe and Lauren move from Manchester to flat in London due to relationship problems , only once they had unpacked some neighbours come to welcome them. What will happen when they realize they are living across the hall from Dan and Phil?</p><p>  Lauren falls deep into depression and spends all her days locked away in her room writing new songs and performing them to her fans online. She has stopped doing videos with Chloe and her personality completely changes, Can Chloe get her help for her broken heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new flat

**Author's Note:**

> (Lauren's bands music and her acoustics are actually Juliet Simms, The Pretty Reckless and Melanie Martinez's songs. You are warned.)

Dan's POV

I was sat on the sofa listening to music while scrolling through tumblr, Phil had gone to get the mail, he'd left it later than usual and I was enjoying the little piece of peace I'd have. I wore a red checkered shirt, blue skinny jeans and I didn't have any shoes on, just socks. I could hear talking and moving outside the front door but I just ignored it.

After a few minutes of silence Phil came practically prancing through the door."Daaaan!"His voice filled the room causing me to huff and sit up."Yes Phil?"I say in a bored tone while turning my music off. Phil came into view with the mail in his hands, He was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue button up shirt."We have new neighbours."He practically sings and I immediately shake my head."No. I know what you're going to say."I protest while Phil puts the mail on the coffee table."Oh come on Dan! It's polite to welcome new neighbours!"Phil pouts while looking like a spoilt child."We don't need to welcome every neighbour that moves into this block of flats Phil."I say while picking up the mail and looking through it."They seem nice. They kinda look like gamer girls and rockers."Phil says trying to convince me and I roll my eyes at his stubborn, childishness."Oh bloody hell, fine. Tomorrow."I say while Phil claps like a giddy child on his birthday.

Chloe's POV

So we'd moved to a flat in London because Lauren's boyfriend had cheated on.her it was horrible for her because she'd moved to live with him in america. After we'd carried our things into the flat I turned to the dark haired girl who stood by me looking at the floor."Are you sure you're going to be okay?"I asked Lauren who just rolled her blue iris's at me."I'm fine. Let's just get all this unpacked and sorted out."She says in a low, emotionless voice, I frowned at her response."Don't go locking yourself away again."I say as we both start unboxing our stuff. She didn't respond to me and just continued to unpack everything. She was wearing dark makeup, a black veil brides shirt and black skinny jeans with black leather boots and a black beanie. I was wearing a grey hoodie with blue denim shorts.

We'd already decorated the flat. The walls in the living room were cream and beige, the floor was wooden. Lauren's room was painted black with grey carpet. My room was painted purple with cream carpet.

After unpacking I decided to head out to find a nearby takeaway due to the time. Lauren had already locked herself away in her room with her guitar, song book and guitar, which left me alone. As I headed out of the front door I locked it behind me before catching a glimpse of a emo looking guy watching me which made me perk a brow, not in interest of course because I have a boyfriend, he's the YouTuber Luke Brooks. I was just curious because I wanted to know who he was and why he was staring but before I could get a good enough look he headed into his own flat which was across the hall. He did look familiar though.

After getting back to my flat with some rather good looking chinese, I sighed at the silence remembering the times we'd be sat up watching supernatural or gotham, laughing together while eating pizza. Since her boyfriend Ronnie cheated on her she hasn't been the same. I checked my phone to see a message from Luke.

Luke--"Hey baby, how's the new flat?"I smiled at the text and started to message him back immediately.

Me--"Everything is fine, Lauren still isn't acting herself but that's to be expected. Just gonna have some Chinese before heading to bed."I sigh and throw my phone onto the sofa before dishing out some salt and pepper chicken wings for Lauren, I know she loves them so perhaps she'll cheer up a little. I carry the plate to her bedroom door and I.knock gently."Lauren...I've got you some Chinese food...It's your favourite."I say as I peek into the dark room."I'm not hungry."She mumbles from the darkness of the room. I sigh to myself and just before I go to say something else she says."I'm not going to change my mind so just go."I huff and leave the room, closing the door behind me and.going to eat my own food.

After eating and cleaning up I decided to scroll through twitter while I wait. I read some of the tweets and sigh heavily.

To @Chloelouisetay3 @Killer_Lauren_ from @LDCTFan123 "What happened to all the crazy chloe and psycho Lauren videos! I miss them! I used to laugh at them so much!"

To @Chloelouisetay3 from @DanAndPhilLover "What happened to your videos with @Killer_Lauren_ ? You seem to both be doing separate videos all the time."

I eventually just went off twitter and turned everything off, I just wanted to sleep it all off, perhaps tomorrow will be a better day.

The next morning there was no.sign of Lauren once again apart from the odd strumming of a guitar and The steamed up mirror in the bathroom which signaled to me that she was awake and had been for a.shower. I also jumped into the shower before getting dressed into a white vest top and black leggings. I side braided my hair and headed out to check for mail.

When I get downstairs I notice that we have mail and I grab the letters only to get the sense of being watched so I glance at the man beside me who was taller than me with bright blue eyes and shortish black hair. He was wearing a purple shirt and blue skinny jeans."Hi!"He says with a little wave in attempt to get my full attention so I turn to face him properly to get a better look at him. My stomach practically drops as I recognise the man."I'm Phil...I live across the hall from you with my roommate Dan."The man says in his strong british accent with a small smile as he holds his hand out to me. I smile back at him and shake his hand nervously while shaking."I'm Chloe...I live across the hall from you with my roommate Lauren."I reply to him and he nods to himself. It goes awkwardly silent for a moment and he goes to grab his mail."I've watched quiet a lot of your videos."Phil smiles at my words and we start to walk up the flights of stairs together."Are you a fan?"He asks me and I nod at him before saying."Yeah so Is my roommate. You, Dan and a few other YouTubers are the reason we became YouTubers and became so popular. You are also kinda the reason I met my boyfriend."I tell him and he perks his brow and chuckles to himself."You guys are YouTubers? What's your channel name? I'll check your videos out."Phil says in a excited tone of voice and I go shy. Oh my god Phil Lester wants to watch my YouTube videos."Well our shared channel is Chloe and Lauren's nuthouse."Phil starts laughing at our channel name and I grin at him."My channel is called CrazyChloe and Lauren's is PsychoLauren. My personal channel is mostly vlogs, tags and maybe a few makeup tutorials. Lauren's is vlogs, tags and acoustic performances of her bands songs. Our group channel is mostly a gaming channel."I explain to Phil who seems pretty interested already."So is your boyfriend a YouTuber too?"Phil asks me with a smile as we walk up the last lot of stairs, so far I was playing it cool and managing not to freak out and fangirl."Yes. He's Luke Brooks."I tell Phil who gasps and I smile."He's friends with Tyler!"Phil says in a giddy voice and I nod at him."You should come over later for a cup of tea with Dan and I'll try and drag Lauren out too."I suggest and Phil nods at me with a smile."Sounds fun. How about in a hour or something?"Phil suggests and I nod in agreement. We both say our goodbyes and head into our flats. I was freaking out.

Phil's POV

I rush into the flat to see Dan in the kitchen cooking pancakes. I head over to my laptop which was under the coffee table. After it had loaded up I went onto YouTube and typed in Chloe and Lauren's nuthouse and it immediately brought up loads of results. I clicked on the video that was titled "We kick ass in a zombie apocalypse-- Lauren and Chloe play Left For Dead 2."I didn't have headphones in so Dan would be able to hear it if he was listening.

Chloe was wearing a grey batman shirt and her browny purple hair was worn down. She had lightly applied makeup but her brown eyes stood out. Lauren had her black hair in pigtails and she wore a grey deadpool shirt, her makeup was also lightly applied but done so her blue eyes would stand out.After introductions Chloe and Lauren picked their characters. Chloe picked Elis and Lauren picked Rochelle. Dan eventually came in and handed me a plate of pancakes before sitting beside me and leaning over to see what I was watching."Who are they?"Dan asks me while watching the video whilst eating pancakes."Our neighbours Chloe and Lauren. They are fans of us too. They seem funny."Just as I said that Lauren got pounced on by a hunter and she started to screaming the place down."CHLOE SAVE ME HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY VIRGINITY!"Chloe ends up having to pause the game from laughter and Lauren gestures to the screen."Look at Nick he's just fucking standing there, letting it happen...what a creeping asshole..."Lauren says shaking her head in disgrace and Chloe trys to gather herself together. I was laughing at the video and so was Dan."By the way we're going round to theirs in a hour."I explain to Dan who pouts at me."Are you seriously going to make me socialize Phil?"Dan whines and I nod at him as he huffs.

Lauren's POV

"What would you like now?"I say as my bedroom door opens and Chloe walks in. It's not that I was being a bitch on purpose but some people just don't seem to understand what wanting to be left alone means. Plus I was getting a lot of work done during my little pity party."Our neighbors are coming over for some tea in a few minutes..."Chloe tells me as she watches me tune my guitar."Sooo?"I say as I lay the guitar gently on my bed and load twitch up."Well. You'll really like them so you should come and meet them."Chloe says in a voice that says you better be there."Look Chloe as much as I'm overwhelmed with excitement I've got a live stream to do with my fans. If I have time I'll come and say hi."I tell Chloe as I get ready to go live, I'd already sent a tweet out telling everyone to come and join me."Okay I guess that's the best I'm gonna get."Chloe mumbles to herself and then she hears the doorbell."That will be them."Chloe says as she leaves the room.

I look to the camera to already see loads of.people have joined the chat."Oh my god theres so many of you already..."I mutter as I watch the numbers go up and all the messages in the chat box start to go crazy with hi's and ome yay she's back."Well I'm gonna perform a few songs I've been working on lately and then I'm gonna have to scram because I have a few neighbours coming over."I talk to the camera and already hear laughter coming from the living room."Okay so the first song I'm gonna sing is called Just tonight."I say as I clear my throat and get my guitar ready.

 

"Here we are and I can't think from all the pills, hey start the car and take me home. Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say, start the car and take me home.

Just tonight I will stay and we'll throw it all away when the light hits your eyes. It's telling me I'm right now. And if I, I am through. Then it's all because of you, just tonight.

Here I am and I can't seem to see straight But I'm too numb to feel right now and here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time. I'm too numb to feel right now.

Just tonight I will stay and we'll throw it all away, when the light hits your eyes it's telling me I'm right. And if I, I am through. Then it's all because of you, Just tonight. Just tonight.

Do you understand who I am? Do you wanna know? Can you really see through me now? I'm about to go.

But just tonight I won't leave and I'll lie and you'll believe. Just tonight I will see. It's all because of me.

Just tonight I will stay and we'll throw it all away, when the light hits your eyes it's telling me I'm right. And if I, I am through, Then it's all because of you, just tonight."I finish the first song and there are so many sweet comments."This next song is called Makeup smeared eyes."I say to the camera and I start playing the guitar.

 

"Left your T-shirt in my room, still smells of you and the picture you hung on the door, lay's smashed, picture perfect. Explains now, clearly, nothing left but a memory. We only made out, you never kissed me. That's how I learned to hold back all feeling.

Wait please don't go, I won't stay, All these words on replay, I'm okay, It's alright. Good to know that you're fine.

Pretending everything is right, to make it better. I'll hide my.makeup smeared eyes to show that I'm fine.

Somehow you have managed to get under my skin more than anyone ever did. And if every hole makes a scar and every scar marks it's place then I will never live freely without your trace and it'll never be fair, I wrote my songs for you and you never even cared, so I'll forget you, I'll wash your T-shirt and kill the pillow and cut you out of pictures.

Wait, please don't go. I won't stay, all these words on replay. I'm okay, it's alright. Good to know that you're fine.

Pretending everything is right to make it better. I'll hide my makeup smeared eyes.

This drama sat shotgun. My eyes rained like autumn. Only the glove box knows how the story goes. Now that this bandage is broken and the cuts left in open, I'll tell you just one thing, This wasn't worth the sting.(x3)"I finished the song and a tear rolled down my cheek, all the messages were saying how sad the song was."Okay one final song and it's called Black Ink Revenge."

 

"I wanted this, I wanted you. I wanted it to last but you fell through. Now east coast boys, don't you see. That here on the west we follow our dreams. I don't want to know you anymore, the colour of your lips red and I swear I never wear lipstick. No, my god I drank too much. Laughing well I'm crying, don't you let them know you're dying. Dying to break out and dying to get, get out! From the windows of the upstairs, click my heels, but I am stuck here. I'm pledging this vow.

This is the last time. This is the last fight. Sunsets to sunrise. Morning to midnight. And this is my goodbye so blow out the candle. The bottle is dry and these pages learn to think. You're not even worth my Black Ink Revenge. I guarantee you'll miss me.

I can't stomach this. I think I'm going to be sick. My hearts made of wick and you put the fire out of it, with kerosene; chalked my feet. She smiled at me and closed the door butter not to sleep. This isn't making any sense. I was yours the night before this and the smell of your sheets is the remnants of it.

This is the last time. This is the last fight. Sunsets to sunrise. Morning to midnight. And this is my goodbye, so blow out the candle. The bottle is dry. And these pages learn to think. You're not even worth my Black Ink Revenge. I guarantee you'll miss me.

So I'm writing you out of my dreams and you'll miss me I swear when I leave. Yeah, I'm writing you out. I'm crossing my T's and I want back the necklace that I said you could keep and you miscomprehend and I scorn you to death. My words are as strong as my last gasp for breath. Leave nothing behind. Not a trace or a crumb and no clues to unlock how painful this was and so I'm writing you out of my dreams and you'll miss me I swear when I leave.

This is the last time. This is the last fight. Sunsets to sunrise. Morning to midnight. And this is my goodbye. So blow out the candle. The bottle is dry. And these pages learn to think. You're not even worth my..."

I finish the song and the comments go crazy about the.song.with questions like."Are all these written for Ronnie?"I sigh at the questions before putting on a fake smile."Guys. I've got to go but I'll be back again soon. I'm going to be recording these in the studio soon so look out for that. I love you all byeee!"I disconnect from the call and sit there for a moment, thinking before heading into the living room for a drink.


	2. Meeting the neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I have two new chapters for this and a third in the making, been super busy!

**Dan's POV**

"I can't believe you're making me socialize."I mutter to Phil once he knocks on the door."You'll thank me for it after."Phil says with a smug look."Why do I doubt that..."I say just as the door opens and a girl with browny purple hair and brown eyes stands in the door way. She wore a iron man shirt and black skinny jeans."Come on in!"I realized that it was actually one of the girls from the YouTube video Phil was watching earlier, I think her name is Chloe. Phil steps in and I follow him keeping quiet but offering her a polite smile."Hey Chloe this is my roommate and best friend Dan."Phil introduces me and Chloe laughs nodding."I know. Nice to meet you Dan. I'm Chloe!"Chloe says to me while gesturing to the couch."I know. Phil and I were watching one of your videos."I tell her and she blushes before turning to head to the kitchen."Tea or coffee?"Chloe calls from the kitchen while filling the kettle."Coffee!"Phil calls back while smiling at me and I roll my eyes at him."Tea."I say with a sigh following shortly after. Out of nowhere loud singing started coming from the flat, Phil and I exchanged looks of confusion before Chloe spoke up."Lauren's doing a live stream. She's performing her new songs she's been working on."Chloe explains while pouring the boiled water into coffee mugs."She's a rock singer?"I say confused and Phil just shrugs as if to say 'I have no.idea.' Chloe carries the mugs to the coffee table."Yes. Although she's only performing acoustic today."Chloe explains to us both as she takes a seat."She's not the same as she used to be."She admits, her voice filled with sadness."What do you mean?"Phil asks and I grab my coffee as I listen."She's depressed. She moved to America a while back to live with her boyfriend, Ronnie but one day she came home from.band practice and walked in on him with another woman."Chloe explains to us and Phil looks sympathetic."Why do people do that?"I mutter to myself angrily, I didn't know this girl but I hated hearing about these things."I don't know but she went from being this fun...I wouldn't say she was sociable but she was always recording games with me or doing fun little tags. We'd go places all the time but.now she just locks herself away in her room, all day, every day."Chloe tells us and Phil points at me while saying."She sounds like him."So I gently slap the back of his head, Chloe laughs at us."I'm hoping she comes out because I think seeing you two might cheer her up. She loves you both so much."Chloe tells us and Phil smiles brightly while I continue to listen to her sing."We watched your left for dead video. We were laughing so much."Phil informs Chloe who grins widely at him."I'm glad you liked it. Lauren insisted none stop that we play it."Chloe tells Phil who laughs at her.

After a while of Phil and Chloe constantly chatting about other YouTubers, the singing had stopped. A few minutes after I hear a door open down the hall and footsteps near the living room. Chloe and Phil look in the direction I was looking and eventually a dark haired girl with blue eyes come into view."Hey Lauren..."Chloe says as the girl walks into the kitchen without paying attention to anyone."Don't get excited I'm only getting a drink."She calls from the kitchen and Chloe points at me and then to the kitchen."Why me?"I whisper to Chloe who just grins and Phil sits in between us confused.

I sigh and stand up heading into the kitchen, for a moment I just stare at the dark haired girl who's grabbing a can of a rockstar energy drink. She was wearing a Joker shirt, black tight shorts with skin coloured tights underneath and black knee high  leather boots. She turns to.leave the kitchen but freezes the second she makes eye contact with me."Urm, Hey!"I say with a smile and a small awkward wave.

**Lauren's POV**

"Urm, Hey!"He says giving me a awkward wave. Why is Dan Howell in my kitchen? I have literally gone crazy haven't I? I look him up and down before stepping towards him, Dan watches me closely. I gently poke him in the arm."Holy shit you're real...Dan Howell is stood in my kitchen..."I mumble to myself before stepping back a little smiling slightly. Dan laughs softly at my reaction while smiling at me."Yeah, here I am! Ta Da!"Dan laughs at me and I smile wider."What are you doing in my kitchen?"I ask him still rather freaked out by it."Me and Phil live across the hall from you and well, I'm being forced to.socialize."Dan pouts slightly at me and I stand amazed by the luck until something hits me."Wait...is Phil in the living room?"I ask as I walk by Dan who just awkwardly follows me.

Once I enter the living room I see Phil sat there with Chloe."Oh my god! Phil! You too!"I say with a huge smile, Chloe smiles seeing me so happy again."This is amazing!"I say and Impulsively turn to hug Dan who stands there shocked for a moment before slowly hugging back. Chloe gives both of them a thumbs up as if to say.'it worked.' and Phil gives Dan those eyes that say.'Ooooo.' After the hug Chloe thinks to herself before saying."We could do a Vs Video on YouTube!"She exclaims excited and Phil's eyes widen."Yesssss! Me and Dan vs you and Lauren!"Phil agrees with a big grin and I think to myself before sighing."I guess we can."I say with a shrug and Dan nods also."What game?"Dan asks everyone curiously and I raise my hand."We could play slender. The team who wins gets to post a  message on the losers twitter."I suggest and Chloe claps while laughing."YES!"Chloe yells, Dan and Phil look unsure."I hated that game last time we played it."Phil says in a concerned voice."Yeah he caught us in the toilet. It wasn't necessary."Dan says with a bitchface."Slender it is then!"I grin at Dan who frowns at me."Really bitch?"Dan says to me with his bitchface and Phil looks like he's about to watch two girls and a cup because he has to play slender again. This is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked, leave a comment and kudos and I'll try to work on more!


	3. Slendy walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren, Chloe, Dan and Phil all play slender together. The ships have sailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, I have another chapter of this that I'll probably put up tomorrow.

We had all decided on filming in Dan and Phil's flat due to the fact ours was a mess. Dan and Phil had gone to set up the game and recording set up. I'd changed into a Harley Quinn shirt and some leather skin tight jeans. Chloe had changed into a avengers shirt and some blue skinny jeans. We both had lightly applied makeup. 

Dan's POV

"What was that about?"Phil asks me as he sets up the game on the computer with a smirk on his lips."What about?"I ask Phil as I sort my hair out in a mirror. I'd changed into a black hoodie and black skinny jeans and for some reason I really wanted to look good, I was nervous."Your eyes seemingly lit up when she walked into the room."Phil continues as he watches his best friends nervous state with a smug look."Oh shut up, no they didn't."I defend myself quickly as I turn to give Phil a bitchface."Yes...I'm pretty sure they did and now you're all worried about how you look."Phil teases as he stands up and gets ready to go and get the two girls across the hall."I'll go and let them know!"I immediately offer as I head towards the door, Phil raises a amused brow as he watches his best friend."What...I could get us some starbucks or something while I'm out."Dan says as he leaves the flat and rushes off."Since when did Dan want to leave the flat so eagerly..."Phil mumbles as he watches the rare sight before him.

Lauren's POV

The door began to bang signalling that someone was at the door.  Chloe quickly jumped up to answer the door. Whereas I checked my notifications on twitter. I'd recently put a tweet up saying."Me and @Chloelousietay3 have a big surprise for you all!!" So I wanted to see what their responses would be. I scrolled down seeing mostly."@Killer_Lauren_ @Chloelouisetay3 Omg you guys are doing videos together again!" But one made me laugh so hard even though it wasn't even a answer to my tweet."I really wish @Danisnotonfire and @Killer_Lauren_ would do a video together because I ship them both so much."I just had to retweet it and favourite it but to my surprise, I realised that Dan had beat me to it, nothing suspicious about that at all."Hey Lauren! Dan is here, he's heading to Starbucks while we go and help Phil."Chloe says as Dan stands awkwardly in the doorway."I've never been to Starbucks, mind if I tag along with you?"I say to Dan as I head towards the doorway where Dan stood awkwardly with a soft smile."Sure.."He says with a gentle and weak shrug. Me and Dan just stand there looking at each other for a moment and Chloe looks between us both with a knowing look and plans in mind."Right so I'm gonna go through to Phil, you guys have fun..."Chloe says pushing past Dan to get to his and Phil's flat. 

We walked out of the flats silently and after a few blocks he finally broke the silence."I can't believe you've never been to Starbucks."Dan laughs out as he looks down at me, yes he was taller which is no surprise, everyone was."I don't really go anywhere unless I have too."I confess much to Dan's amusement."Yeah me neither. I pretty much waste my life away on tumblr and YouTube."He says with a smirk on his lips as he looks at me for a moment."Me too. YouTube and Twitter for me. Oh and occasionally I read fanfictions because why not!"I laugh out as I continue to register who I'm with right now."Oh god. You know people have written fanfictions about us."Dan tells me as we arrive outside Starbucks, it wasn't far from our flats."No I didn't know that, I knew we were shipped but this is new to me. How do you know?"I ask Dan as we walk into Starbucks together."I may or may not have googled you before I met you to see who you were and it came up in the recommendations."Dan says awkwardly as we approach the counters. I smirk and look up at him with a raised brow."You googled me?"

Chloe's POV 

"We have to put Lauren and Dan on a team together."Chloe says as she walks over to a still shocked Phil."What? Why?"Phil asks as he watches the purple mixed with brown haired girl approach him."Because I didn't realise until now why they were so shipped. They are so alike..."Chloe tells Phil who just nods slowly to himself."Okay fine. Me and You Vs Dan and Lauren. I think Dan will like this. He couldn't get out of the door quick enough to see her...which raises a question, where is she?"Phil says as he realises the absence of Chloe's best friend."Totally to my Surprise gone to Starbucks with Dan."Chloe answers Phil before both of their phones go off. Both of them notice they are tagged in a tweet from Lauren.  
The tweet was a picture of her and Dan with Starbucks cups, winking, Dan had his arm around her pulling her in for the picture. The tweet read,"Photoshopped or reality? @Danisnotonfire @Chloelouisetay3 @AmazingPhil " I chuckled to myself before saying."Are they trying to make the fanbase explode?"Phil looks up at me with a smirk on his lips."They are definitely going on a team together."

Dan's POV 

I walked back to the flat with Lauren, we had so much in common. Same music style, same dress style and we even both loved Llamas, no wonder people shipped us before we'd met. We finally arrived at the flat to realised that everything was ready, me and Lauren were getting weird looks from Phil and Chloe which made me a little nervous, I didn't really know Chloe but Phil was definitely plotting something.

Once we were all ready me and Phil sat together on the couch and Phil did the introduction."Hello Dan and Phil...Shippers?"Phil said with a unsure expression and I roll my eyes dramatically."Seriously? Shippers? Why would you--"Phil quickly interrupts me and exclaims."Because we have some special guests that will be joining us! One of them we've learnt is massively shipped with you Dan!"Phil says and I furrow my eyes in fake confusion."Me? Who the hell would they ship with--"Before I can finish Lauren jumps onto the couch next to me."Hey boys!"She says as she sits next to me and Chloe sits next to Phil."Oh..."I breath out and fakely gaze into the distance like I'm contemplating something."Yeah we know how much you've wanted to see me and Lauren team up with Dan and Phil so here we are!"Chloe exclaims in excitement. I turn to look at Lauren who's blue eyes are on Chloe and Phil until her voice snaps me out of my trance."Well anyway for those of you who don't know who we are, I'm Lauren and I'm a Youtube gamer and vlogger with Chloe here who's my best friend. If you don't know me from that then you probably know me from my band Lovebite."Lauren introduces and I pray to god they didn't catch me staring at her on camera."Yeah and with our amazing persuasion skills we've managed to convince these two to play a game we know they are dreading to replay."Chloe continues on with a evil grin as she winks at Lauren."Slender."They both say together and Phil and I put on terrified faces."They literally grabbed us in a supermarket with shotguns and was like YOU ARE FILMING SLENDER WITH US AND YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!"I say as I grab Lauren by her forearms and shake her dramatically which causes her to giggle away at me."So anyway this is a verses and the teams are, Lauren and Dan Verses Me and Chloe."This causes me to stop shaking Lauren as we both turn to look at Phil and Chloe who are smirking at us."We didn't agree to this."We both say at the same time and then look at each other and laugh."Right...Anyway, the team who collects the most pages without getting caught wins and the team who loses has to let the winners tweet whatever they want on their twitter."Phil continues explaining and we all pout before Chloe whispers in a demonic sounding voice."Let the games begin."causing us all to look at her. Phil looks worried and Dan just exclaims."Wow okay jigsaw, have fun dying Phil..."and I laugh softly before going serious and looking at Chloe as I say."Please, never do that again in your life."

Phil and Chloe go first and me and Dan had to sit off Camera and watch them."Turn off the lights!"Phil exclaims and Chloe exclaim as Dan flips the switch off. Chloe was doing the looking and flashlight while Phil was in charge of the running and moving. "Ergh fun...I've really missed you slender...".Phil mutters sarcastically as the title slender the eight pages comes up, Chloe just laughs at him. After a few minutes of wondering around and Phil attempting to beatbox to the crunching of the characters feet, Phil finally exclaims."A PAGE!"And Chloe does a little squeal."Oh goody now he's going to start appearing!"Chloe mutters causing Phil to laugh softly while pulling a.'Oh shit.' Face."Can't run."Phil and Chloe say together as they're immersed in the game.

I turn to look at Dan and take a picture of him and put it on twitter with the caption."Did I get this off google or is he actually sat with me? @danisnotonfire " Dan immediately smirks at his phone as it lights up and he nudges me with his leg. Suddenly, Phil's girly scream make us both shoot up and look at the pair, Chloe was laughing and Phil was cowering behind his hands."PHIL!"I hear Dan yell while laughing uncontrollably."CHLOE IS BRAVER THAN YOU!"Dan continues yelling to his roommate, Chloe is practically dying in laughter."Well...we got caught..."Chloe mumbles with a pout on her face."Thank god that's over.."Phil comments while looking at Chloe who's stretching with a laugh. Me and Dan move into view of the camera."How many pages did you get?"I question the pair and Chloe and Phil both reply with."3."In sync. We all switch over so now me and Dan were sat in front of the computer."It's time for team lan to beat the shit out of phloe!"Dan dramatically announces as the slender intro picture loads up."Lan? Dauren...I prefer Dauren..."I mumble to myself while fiddling with my headphones."Are we just adding on to the many fanfictions that people are writing of us here Lauren?"Dan questions me as he takes control of the mouse and I use the keyboard."If you can't beat them, join them..."I comment while winking at the camera."You guys aren't doing yourselves any favours!"Chloe calls over to us which is followed by Phil's laughter. We start to immerse ourselves in the game instead of trying to distract ourselves once we find the first page."I feel like we're secretly next to Disney land with all of this racket."Dan tells me as he turns to look at a giant rock in search for another page."Of all the places Dan...Of all the places..."I giggle softly at him while moving him around the giant rock."Get that page and be careful...I don't trust this, I feel like he's slendy walking his way behind us...sniffing our ass."I point at the screen and Dan turns to click on the page while trying his best to keep a serious face."Don't look or it takes you."Me and Dan mutter and Dan's face scrunches up in preparation for our most definite death. Dan slowly turns around and a loud BANG deafens us both from our headphones while static comes onto our screen, both me and Dan practically throw our headphones and Dan falls off his chair but pulls my chair down with him, causing us all to die in laughter."DAN!"I scream while laughing and all everyone can hear is Chloe and Phil laughing uncontrollably off camera."You little shit, you dragged me down with you!"I whine while playfully hitting Dan."We're a team Lauren, if I fall you have to come down with me."Dan makes up a excuse while getting himself back up and helping me up with him."Bullshit, you never drag Phil down."I point out while getting pulled up onto my feet. Dan doesn't say anything to that but Phil turns the lights on. We all come and sit in view of the camera."Soooo! Lauren and Dan! You collected 2 pages!"Phil announces dramatically while smirking at the camera."And me and Phil collected 3pages!"Chloe adds on to Phil's statement."Which means, You guys lost. Hand over your phones!"Phil intimidatingly says while holding his hand out for Dan's phone and Chloe joins in along side him for a my phone. We both begrudgingly hand over our phones and Phil gets into Dan's easily but Chloe scowls at me before saying."Very funny Lauren, unlock your phone!"Which causes Dan to laugh at me and say."Sneaky!"I take my phone back and unlock it for her, she starts typing and Phil finally breaks the silence by saying."Right tweet sent."Which makes Dan look uneasy by his words."Same here."Dan takes his phone back and shakes his head while laughing at what he's put."Wow, REALLY?"Dan questions Phil who just laughs at him and covers his mouth."What's he put?"I question Dan who clears his throat and says."For all you #Dauren shippers, I'd like to confess my love for your fanfictions about me and @Killer_Lauren_ especially the smutty ones."He reads it out and turns to scowl at Phil. I cover my mouth from laughing and take my phone from Chloe to read what she's tweeted."As you all know, my one true love was once #TheGnome from left for dead...now my real love is actually @danisnotonfire keep the shipping coming, we need to make it reality."I read out and slowly look up and scowl at Chloe."The fuck is this shit about!"Dan questions Phil and Chloe and I point at him as if to say.'What he said.'Chloe just grins at us both and Phil just says."Well! If you liked this video leave a like and a comment. We'll leave a link here."He points to his right."For Dan's channel."And up there he points to his top right."For Lauren's channel."Me and Dan were both shaking our heads at the pair."And here."He points to his bottom left."For my channel and here."He points to his top left."For Chloe's channel and in the middle for their gaming channel. I hope you enjoyed this video and we'll see you all again, real soon."They both ended the video and Chloe rushed us back through to our flat. This video is going to kick off some serious fan shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I really love writing this story.


	4. The baking video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livestream and a baking video?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the intensity...

**Chloe's POV**

It had been a month since we'd met Dan and Phil, since the video of us all playing slender had gone up the fan bases had exploded, like big time. Lauren had been a lot more chirpier and been spending time with me a lot more, honestly I think it's because of Dan and the fact Luke had broke up with me but I don't care at this point. I looked to my phone to see a new notification that made me scream the flat down. I heard Lauren's bedroom door open and saw her run out with her guitar hero guitar in hand ready to smack the shit out of anything but she quickly lowered it."Jesus Christ Chloe, what the fuck?"She questions with a sigh of relief."The neighbours are going to call the cops if you keep that shit up..."She continues as I stare at the follower notification. I didn't even notice the girl stood in front of me."EARTH TO CHLOE TAYLOR!!"Lauren yells to me while clapping her hands for my attention. The door bell rings and Lauren heads to the door while I stare at the profile that had just followed me, checking that it wasn't fake. Ashley Purdy from Black Veil Brides had followed me. Lauren opens the door while saying."Congratulations, you've spooked a wild Phil Lester."Phil looked puzzled at the door while Lauren invited him in."I got worried, all I could hear from next door was screaming, I originally thought you were recording a video but then I remembered it was too early for you two to do that."Phil comments as he enters the flat casually, he stared at me with a worried gaze before he turned to look at Lauren who was currently closing the door. Lauren was in a cropped pink shirt with slightly frilled sleeves and leather skin tight jeans with  leather boots with fake golden chains attached to them, Phil was in a blue and black checkered shirt with black skinny jeans and converse. Phil looked at me before nudging Lauren who stood with her arms folded also staring at me."Is she okay?"He asks Lauren who just chuckles at him before shrugging."I have no idea, she won't tell me."Lauren tells Phil while making her way over to the kitchen to make tea. Phil makes his way over to me and jumps slightly when I speak."Ashley Purdy followed me on twitter."My voice was quiet from shock and Phil chuckled slightly from amusement."So that's what all this is about?"Phil replies to me before turning on his heels to face Lauren who'd just walked into the room."Lauren, Dan wants to see you. Something about a video. Also, we were wondering if you guys would maybe want to do another Vs Video. Just dance?"Phil questions us all and I see Lauren nodding in agreement in the doorway."Yeah sure."I agree and watch as Lauren heads out of the door to Dan and Phil's flat."I think Lauren and Dan are into each other..."Phil points out to me and I chuckle at Phil."Yeah, me too."I mutter to him with a smirk on my lips."Oh crap I forgot to tell her that he went for a shower!"Phil blurts out while turning to look at me.

**Lauren's POV**

I headed over to Dan and Phil's flat and due to Phil telling me to go round, I didn't knock. I walked into their flat not seeing Dan anywhere."Dan?"I called out while standing awkwardly in the doorway of his flat. Nothing...weird, Phil said he was through here. My phone goes off and I quickly check it to see a message from...no, no way. What does he want? Before I had chance to read the message, Dan came out of the bathroom in just a towel covering his lower half and texting on his phone. I couldn't help but stare at him, he looked perfect in every way. My cheeks heated up and I looked away and cleared my throat. Dan jumped once I cleared my throat."Oh god! Sorry! I didn't know you were here!"He spoke while holding his chest and looking at me."I'll go and get dressed..."Dan comments while quickly making his way to his room. I couldn't help but smirk at how flustered he was and his silly but cute curly hobbit hair.

A while later Dan came back through, dressed in his wildcats shirt, black skinny jeans and converse. His hair was now dried and straightened. He awkwardly smiled at me before immediately skipping to why he'd ask me to come round."I think we should do a baking video on your channel. I could teach you how to make Delia smith pancakes."He laughs out with a mischievous grin making its way onto his lips."What are you up to mister Howell?"I question with a uncertain look making its way onto my features. Dan's eyes admired my outfit and appearance which I didn't fail to notice,  I watched as his cheeks reddened slightly when he noticed that I'd seen him."I'm not up to anything...I just think it would be funny."Dan comments in a almost innocent sounding voice."Fineeee."I whine out and he just looks at me with a smug look. He quickly clears his throat before making his way into the kitchen to get all of the ingredients ready. I on the other hand decided to reply to this text with angry features on my face.

**Dan's POV**

After getting the ingredients out of the cupboards, I quickly decided to text Phil. I can't believe he'd send her round here when he knew full well that I was in the shower, she could've seen everything but she did look really good today and I couldn't help myself from looking at her.

_**Me- "Phil, why did you send her over here while I was in the shower?"** _

_**Phil-** _ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still loving writing this. Leave kudos and comments for more.


	5. The dance video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another verses video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter!

So...remember that baking video that me and Dan uploaded onto my channel? It may or may not have lead to a fanfiction mayhem. I'm not joking, we thought the fanbase had exploded after the whole slender incident but that baking video took everything to a whole new level.

Today is a busy day, Abby decided she was going to come up and visit us so she'd be arriving later today and we also had videos to film with Dan and Phil due to popular demand of a new Vs video. Chloe was going to be meeting Ashley Purdy from Black Veil Brides later tonight too, so with much encouragement Chloe had convinced me, Dan and Phil to all go out for some drinks at a club. I know, shocking! She'd managed to convince me and Dan to go outside and socialise with society.

Today I was wearing a cropped black frilly sleeved shirt, similar to my shirt in the baking video but more black to match my soul. I also had black shorts, oily skin coloured tights and skull patterned dolly shoes. My black hair was scraped back into a tight and high pony tail and my makeup was done lightly. I was sat on my phone on the couch scrolling through twitter while Chloe, who was in a basic black vest top and black skinny jeans was sat editing our new video across from me on the couch. We'd recently recorded a Q+A combined with opening fanmail video and we had been asked to draw cat Whiskers on our faces so that happened. I was currently sat texting Phil on twitter, he'd challenged me to a weird ass war that Smosh had also got involved in.

From @AmazingPhil -- @Killer_Lauren_ I challenge you to a dance off on Just dance."20000RT 50000❤️

From @Killer_Lauren_ -- @AmazingPhil Phil...you have like two left feet, I'd kick your ass, I grew up kicking my friends asses on Just dance."9000RT 10000❤️

From @AmazingPhil -- @Killer_Lauren_ Lauren said a naughty word! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed leave comments and kudos for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like, leave comments and kudos for more.


End file.
